


Laughter in Springtime

by Mylari



Series: Hunk's Corner drabbles [26]
Category: Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylari/pseuds/Mylari
Summary: Keith decides that there is definitely something to be said about carefree spring days.
Relationships: Allura & Keith (Voltron)
Series: Hunk's Corner drabbles [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/417659
Kudos: 5





	Laughter in Springtime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hunk's Corner (thenewhrh.weebly.com) drabble challenge using the prompts "Bloom" and/or "Bounce"

Keith shifted slightly, and when the rough bark no longer dug between his shoulder blades, he sighed in relief. Comfortable again in the shade beneath the large tree, he turned his attention to the rest of his team as they enjoyed themselves in the warm spring sunshine.

He must have dozed off, for when he next opened his eyes, Allura was seated beside him, her shoulder beneath his cheek. He didn't move, simply watched as she twirled a pale pink bloom between her fingers. She was humming under her breath and every so often he could make out the strains of a vaguely familiar melody. Keith allowed his eyes to drift shut once more, surrendering to the feelings of safety and security he felt in the princess's presence.

When Keith woke next, it was to the sound of giggles beside his ear. This time he sat up, yawning and stretching as he did. Allura raised a hand to her mouth, biting her lip as she tried to stifle her laughter. "I'm sorry, Keith. I didn't mean to wake you," she managed to splutter out.

He followed her gaze and the sight of Pidge frolicking in the meadow with the space mice summoned his own chuckles. The sound caught the attention of Lance and Hunk who sat on a picnic blanket enjoying a snack. Soon their laughter joined their teammates, the joyful noise filling the air.

It was nice watching his team relax in the sunshine, a bounce in their steps and their guards down. It didn't happen often enough for his liking, but with the constant threat posed by the forces of Planet Doom, they took what they could get. And if a warm spring afternoon was all they were afforded, he'd happily take it, appreciating every second for the gift that it was.

Feeling eyes on him, the captain turned to face the woman at his side. She watched him, a small smile tugging at her lips, her eyes twinkling. Keith raised an eyebrow and her smile blossomed into a grin. They sat like that for a few moments, his unvoiced question met by her knowing smirk.

"Oh, all right. If you must know, I was thinking about how nice it is to see you enjoying yourself. You looked so relaxed and happy… and that makes me happy," she blurted out, unknowingly putting his recent thoughts into words. "You have a great smile, you know."

His mouth opened and closed repeatedly as his brain tried to make sense of what she's just said. Was she actually flirting with him or was that merely playful friendly banter?

"Aaannnd now you look like a fish," she giggled from behind her slender fingers. That brought him back into the moment, his laugher joining hers again. When her head settled onto his shoulder a moment later, his questions returned, but when she threaded her fingers between his, he had his answer.

Yes, there was definitely something to be said about carefree spring days.


End file.
